A Night Without Jean
by Chaotic Boredom
Summary: Jott, slightly. Just an idea that popped into my head. My first one-shot, lemme know what you think!


A/N: Alrighty, this idea came from a strange train of thought, and I can't even remember where it began. Don't ask, just tell me whether you like it or not. R+R! It's easy! Oh, btw, I don't own X-men, Scott, or Jean. Let me know if this brought a smile to your face, and if it didn't, tell me why, so I have a reason for fighting with my muse. I'm done.

Scott turned, and reached out, searching for Jean. His hand only found the covers of his bed. Turning, he again began to grope around, searching, and again finding nothing. Keeping his eyes closed, he reached down by the side, still searching. He leaned a little too far over, and fell out.

Remembering to keep his eyes tightly closed, he stood up, and began to search his room, searching and hunting for Jean. Where could she be? She had been with him when he went to sleep, and now she was gone!

"Jean?" he whispered, not expecting an answer. He didn't get one. He continued to grope, in search of his love. Where could she be? She couldn't have gone far! He found his school books, his backpack, and his homework. He laid his hands on his uniform, neatly pressed and ready to be worn. He continued to search his room blindly. Holding one hand over his eyes, and the other was wildly searching for Jean. Scott stumbled and tripped over his bed. Falling to the ground, he let out a grunt. He groaned and stood up, continuing his search, this time trying to find his shades as well as Jean. His hand landed on something soft.

"Jean?" He asked. No, it was his sweater for tomorrow. He continued his hunt, when he heard the door open. He moved in the general direction of the door hoping they hadn't heard him. He grabbed an ear, and almost danced with happiness.

"Jean!"

"Nien, how could you mistake the fuzzy dude for Jean?" Scott gulped.

"Uhh…could you just get my glasses for me?" He heard two small bamfs, and after the second one, he felt Kurt's two fingered hand pass him his shades. He put them on. Jean and Logan were also standing in the doorway.

"Were you calling for me?" Jean asked, crossing her arms, glaring at Scott. Scott became very red in the face.

"Uhh…No, I wasn-Jean!" He rushed towards the doorway. Jean stepped back, looking frightened. Logan sidestepped to get in Scott's way. Scott struggled to get past, but Logan held him firm, as Jean stepped forward. "Lemme go Logan! I need to get to Jean!"

"Why do you want me?" Jean gave him a critical look. Scott struggled harder in response. Logan held him even tighter, as Kurt ported away, presumably to gather the others. Scott hit Logan in the face, nearly making him let go. Logan held tighter, growling menacingly in response. Before long, Hank, Evan, Kitty, Xavier, Rogue, Ororo, Kurt, and all the new recruits were watching the struggle.

"I have to get to Jean!" Scott was becoming more and more frantic.

"Let him go Logan. I don't think he will hurt her." Xavier looked over to Jean, who was standing behind the wall of students.

"I don't know Chuck, he looks like all that training's finally got to him!" Scott elbowed Logan in the side, and began to rush the students. He threw Rogue out of the way, and went through Kitty as she instinctively phased to avoid his running dive. Rahne grabbed onto Kurt who teleported her and Sam out of the way. The only person left was Jean, and she had her back up against the wall. She telekinetically lifted herself up and out of Scott's way. She floated over to Hank, who she hoped would protect her, because she was seriously scared. To everyone's surprise, Scott didn't even turn his head. He bent down in front of the wall, and picked up a small object.

"I'm so sorry Jean! I didn't mean to throw you out the door!" He turned and walked back into his room, cradling the object, closing the door behind him. The new recruits stared, and began to return to their rooms, laughing and talking about the most recent event. Jean let herself down, looking a tad disappointed. Xavier shooed the remaining mutants back to bed, while Logan, Ororo and Hank stared at the closed bedroom door.

"I don't think that's very healthy." Ororo mused.

"It's quite normal for teenagers to take comfort with inanimate objects." Hank looked over at Ororo, while Logan looked at Xavier.

"It still ain't right to name your teddy bear after the girl you have a crush on." The adults nodded in agreement with Logan.

A/N: Like? Yes? No? Let me know! I do own Jean, the teddy, but feel free to use her. I might use this as an incident in my other story, which one I don't know, but I might. Anyway, see the little box? The one marked submit a review? Use it! Now! I'm waiting!


End file.
